IchiRuki 2017 Month
by kawaiidreams12
Summary: These are my prompts for IchiRuki 2017 month. I am only doing some of it! I don't have the time for all of them! Updated: Day 6: Coffee Shop AU
1. Day 1: Missing Scene

Hi! I really wanted to get involved with Ichiruki month! I don't know how many prompts I can do, but I definitely want to try to write more! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Honestly, this was like the only way for me to think about of the ending. Other than that, I can't think of it even being possible of ending that way! Hope you enjoy!

Theme: Missing Scene

"We really can't." Rukia said.

"Why not?" Ichigo said in anger.

"The laws of the land."

"Screw the laws." Ichigo shouted loudly.

"I can't. I am a shiragami."

"What about us?"

"I will always love you and you will always be my best friend." Rukia smiles at him.

"That's not enough." Ichigo, heartbroken, said.

"I'm sorry. You deserve to be part of the living. You deserve to have a life where you don't have to fight everyday. Also, you deserve to be happy."

"I am happy when I am with you!"

"You can't live in this world. I will stay the same as you age. You shouldn't have to be subjected to these unfairness. Who knows if you will have your power for the rest of your life?"

"But…" Ichigo protested, before breaking into tears.

"I am so sorry." Rukia smiles a bitter smile and hugs him.

"Congratulations! Inoue san is a great girl!" Rukia said as she greets him!

"She's not you though." Ichigo murmurs.

Rukia sighs. "Treat her well, she really loves you."

"I know. I know she does. She treats me well and we do not have any issues. I care for her a lot, but...not how I feel about you. Nothing can change that." Ichigo said.

Rukia just smiles, pats his arm and left. Ichigo stares at the door after she left. In frustration, he yanks his tie and threw it across the room. "Why did this have to be like this?" He groans and just put his head in his hands.

"Hey, you."

Rukia turns to see Ichigo in the room. "Hey Ichigo."

"You look beautiful." He comments on her white kimono. He reaches over to brush a hair out of her eyes with his hand lingering.

"Thank you!" She smiles at him and place her own hand on top of his. "I heard that Inoue san is pregnant. Congratulations!"

"Yea...thanks." He said. "Be happy." He told her as he gently kiss the top of her head. "If he does anything, I kick his butt."

"Not if I do it first." She laughs. "Thank you for everything." She smiles with an unreadable emotion in her eyes.

"Wow! Congratulations! It is a boy!" Rukia smiles at the pair.

"Thank you." Orihime smiles at her while Ichigo nods.

"I hope he looks more like his mother than his father." Rukia snickers to herself.

"Huh, what is that suppose to mean?" Ichigo said.

"Well, I rather him look like his beautiful woman like his father." Rukia said.

"Well, I hope your kid looks more like Renji than you." Ichigo spats right at her.

"Oh! You're expecting?" Orihime asks.

"Yes, I am a few months!" Rukia smiles. Her stomach then starts to growl. "Oops, guess we are hungry. I am going to get something from the venting machine."

"I get you something too, Orihime." Ichigo said as he left the room to follow Rukia.

Orihime looks on with a small smile on her face that starts to shake a little bit.

"Are you okay?" Ishida asks her.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Orihime looks at him.

"Well...you know." Ishida awkwardly asks. He did not know how to bring up the topic.

"I mean, Rukia is more than just a friend to him. If I want him in my life, I will have to accept it. She is the one who clear up his rain." She said in reply.

An awkward silence came about. "I know Ichigo cares for me a lot! He takes good care of me and always there! He is a great husband and will be a great father. So. eh." Orihime kept rambling on.

"But?"

"Sometimes, I wonder...what if things were different."

"Like...the laws?"

"Yea, I am happy to be married to him and to have a child with him! It is what I ever wanted. But, it is a little too perfect. He doesn't get mad at me. He doesn't get annoyed with me. Some say that is a good relationship. But...I can't help but want what he has with Rukia. I want him to tease me and fight with me too…" Orihime sighs in reply.

"Inoue…." Ishida said.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Orihime comments.

"He does care about you a lot and he does love you." Ishida told her.

"You're right." Orihime nods to herself. _But does he love me the way I love him?_

"Wow, we are parents now!" Rukia exclaims.

"Yea, I am a father and you are able to be mother to be," Ichigo said.

"I wonder how the kids will be. You think they will get along?" Rukia said.

"Yea…" Ichigo said.

"What's up? Why you're so gloomy?" Rukia questions.

"I can't help, but think what if it was us?" Ichigo asks.

"We can't do that." Rukia said.

"I know, but still!" Ichigo exclaims loudly. "If things were different, if maybe we-"

"That's not fair to Orihime or to Renji." Rukia said sadly.

"Still...maybe in our next life, we can finally get that ultimate happiness."

"I would like that." Rukia agrees.

"I don't want your kid anywhere near my kid! She is so rough and will hurt my kid." Ichigo shouts.

"Ah, come on. He needs a little rough housing. He needs to get tougher. He can't stay all quiet forever." Rukia laughs.

"Mama." A little boy tugs on his mother's dress.

"Yes, honey?" Orihime asks.

"Who's that lady? I never seen papa so loud and stuff."

"She...is a very important person to your father. She is the one who change his world." Orihime smiles with a hint of sadness.

 _She is the most important person to Ichigo...even after these many years._

A/N: How was that? I got a little teary writing this ff! Hope you enjoy! Till next time!


	2. Day 6: Coffee Shop AU

Hi! This is totally late! This is for Day 6: Coffee Shop! I had exam today and couldn't finish it on Monday! I love AU so I was really excited for this week!

Ichiruki Month 2017: Week 2 Day 1: Coffee Shop

"I am so tired!" Rukia sighs as she left work.

Today was a long day working at the company. Her sister got sick so she had to take over her workload as well. Her brother in law had tons of meetings that normally her sister would go to, but she had to go in her place. The meetings were so boring. She had to sit there and listen to the old people go on and on over stupid things. Of course, she had to sit there with a smile on her face.

She forgets her lunch today as well. Due to lack of time, she had ran to the vending machine only to find her beloved juice was sold out. Then the snack machine was out of order. To make her day even more better, her favorite Chappy pen broke and it was a limited edition too.

As her stomach growls, she notices a starbucks. Normally, she do not drink coffee. She prefers tea over coffee. However, with her bad day, she decides she needs a little pick me up. Too bad it is a weekday tomorrow or she would have gone straight for her cocktail. Plus, there is a drink she really had to try. After her friend, Orihime, had mentioned there was a Pokemon Go frappuccino and that is really good! She knew that Rukia likes to play the game so she recommended it to her. Rukia knew she must try it.

She walked right in and got in line. The place is crowded. She browse through her phone while she waiting.

"Next person in line?"

Oh shit. It is her turn. What was in it again?

"Um. Eh. Hi." She stutters in front of the guy. She looks up and sees orange hair and brown eyes with a tint of gold. The guy is pretty cute, but besides that, let's get that drink.

"What can I get you?" He asks.

"Umm… a vanilla bean frap...with umm… what was it?" She questions to herself.

"What size?" He asks.

"A Grande."

"You know, that pokemon go frappuccino." Rukia ask.

"What is that?" He questions.

"You know from the game?" She said.

"Aren't you a little too old to be playing that? Well you are the size for it." He murmurs, but Rukia heard him.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Rukia fumes.

"I don't know what that is. Do you have like a recipe or something?" Ichigo questioned.

"Ugh, how do you not know? Orihime said it is so popular everyone would know." She messes around with her phone and was searching for it.

"Will you hurry up and order?" Ichigo said with an even tone, trying hard not to fight with the customer.

"Shut up. I am looking." Rukia said. "Vanilla Bean Frappuccino. Raspberry syrup. Blackberries. Top with whipped cream."

"Finally. Have a nice day." Ichigo mustered out.

Rukia stuck her tongue out at him. Who cares if she is being childish.

He returns it with a death glare.

When her drink is ready, she grabs it and went away. Well, at least I finally got my drink. This is so good! I have to tell Orihime!

A week passed and Rukia found herself in line in Starbucks.

Ichigo is currently writing the name of the other customer while he said, "What can I get you?"

"Oh, it's you, carrot head." Rukia said. She noted his name is Ichigo.

Ichigo looks up in annoyingly, "oh, it is you, shortie."

"What? I'm not short! You're just too tall!" Rukia said.

"Eh, what you say? I can't hear you because I am too tall." Ichigo smirks at her.

"Why you two stop flirting and order something? I don't have all day." A shout was heard.

"We are not flirting!" Both shouts with red faces.

"Anyway, I want a unicorn frap!" She said.

"A what?" He said. "Another one of your crazy drinks?"

"You don't even know what that it is too?" Rukia asks in shock. "You really living under a rock."

"You always got something to say huh?" He questions.

"Hurry up!" Another voice cries out.

"Creme base frappuccino, mango syrup, colored with pink powder and blue drizzle. Top with whip and sprinkle with blue and pink unicorn dust. Grande."

"There's so much I want to say about that, but….you are so lucky we are full." Ichigo commented dryly. Thanking the heavens he was not making her drink.

Rukia just stuck her tongue out at him, paid and left.

"Dragon frappuccino."

"Magical creatures again? Seriously?"

"Shut up. A little magic in life is good."

"Mermaid frappuccino."

"Again? When will you ever have a normal drink?" He questions her.

"Whenever you have a normal hair color." She shrugs.

"This is my natural hair color!"

"Sure, carrot top."

"Ugh."

"Fuzzy Rabbit!" Rukia practically screams at his face.

"Huh?"

"I want a fuzzy rabbit latte!" Rukia said with stars in her eyes.

"So moving on to real creatures?"

"You're lucky that I am too excited about this drink to even comment."

"Wow, I am so grateful for your kind words." Ichigo said with a raised eyebrow.

"You are so welcome." Rukia said with a smile on her face, clearly excited for her rabbit drink.

Ichigo blinks once and then again. Normally, he got the weird woman who would spat out at him when he comments on her drink choice. He normally wouldn't comment, but it is so fun seeing her reaction. She gets pretty cute when she is all defensive, however, she is best with a smile. He slightly blushes when he thought about it.

"Um, can I order?" Next customer ask.

"Sorry. What can I get you?"

"I want a butterbeer frappuccino! Do you know how to make it?" She ask him with pending eyes. Rukia's phone unfortunately died on her and she can't look it up. She was hoping and praying that he knew what it is. I mean come on, who don't know Harry Potter.

"What the heck is a butterbeer?" Ichigo questioned.

"How the hell you don't know what butterbeer is? Harry Potter? Hello?" Rukia exclaims out loud and in shock. Never mind. He is not cute at all.

"Never heard of it." Ichigo said.

"Do you live under a rock?" Rukia questioned.

"Why would I know one of your crazy drinks?." Ichigo said.

"Well, I thought everyone would know Harry Potter. Ugh my phone died too."

"Too bad." Ichigo smirks at her.

"Sure, whatever. Muggle." Rukia said. Ichigo's eye twitch.

"Umm…a creme frap with 3 pumps of hazelnut and caramel drizzle on top!" She said. I hope that is right.

When she grab her drink, she took a sip and found that she did not like it. She is heartbroken. She really wanted to like it because it is butterbeer, it is Harry Potter, but she can't say she does. It taste nothing like she thought it would. She walked out with a frown on her face.

Unknowingly to her, eyes follow her out the door, noticing her frown.

Due to the holidays, Rukia has not been able to get her coffee. She used to go every week, but work has been keeping her very busy with overtime. By the time she gets out, the store would be close. She hate to admit it, but she miss a certain carrot top and their interactions. She had been going more often than usual, once a week, to see him and she was a tea kind of person beforehand.

Another long day of work. Rukia thought to herself. Luckily, the workload seem to be decreasing and she can start going back to her regular hours next week on Monday. Upon walking, she saw the Starbucks closing for the day. There were still a few minutes left till it close, but she hates to be one of those customers who comes last minute. Next week she can go, no rush.

"Hey." A voice called out but she did not notice, she was too lost in thoughts.

"Hey!" The voice got louder.

"Huh?" Rukia turns around to see Ichigo. She was too speechless to say something.

"Was the drink that bad that you stop coming?" He questioned.

Still she did not answer.

"Here. You got the ingredients wrong. It should have been toffee nut, instead of hazelnut."

She took it and took a sip. It is a lot better than that mess she made beforehand! "Wow!" She smiles. "Thanks! I thought you didn't like my crazy and childish drinks." She smirks at him.

"Heh. They're not too bad if it makes you that happy." Ichigo said.

"And honestly, I have not been going because of work. I have been doing overtime for the past few weeks and been going home really late. Yea, the drink suck, but it wasn't your fault or anything. I was going to go on this upcoming week." She said.

When Ichigo heard this, his ears got red and he shouts, "I wasn't worried about you or anything." He ran right into the Starbucks.

Rukia smiles. Maybe she could go more often and see a certain carrot top.

A/N: I can totally see Rukia ordering these crazy drinks and Ichigo commenting on everything. I actually did the butterbeer incident ahaha. I tried to order it with the wrong kind of syrup XD I was so upset when I got home ahaha. Hope you like it!


End file.
